Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "More Friends". Plot (In the Cave of Bad Dreams, Jano is there, meeting his visitors in a line who know the name of the place) *Frog: Hi, i want to know if i can come in for a bad meeting. *Jano: Sorry. Only people who know the name of the place can enter. Next! *Frog: Okay. *Zombie: Rawwweeeeeerrrrrr! I'm a zombie. I want to come. *Jano: No no no. Such a disappointment. You don't know the name of it. Next! *Zombie: Screw this place! I'm going to grab a brain sandwich. *Jano: Come on in. Next! *Old Lizard: Hi, Um......................... *Jano: Um, what? *Old Lizard: Does anyone know where the pool is. *Jano: There is no pool. Get out! Next! *Old Lizard: Okay. I'll leave. *Jano: Next! Huh? (Polokus and Murfy arrive as the last two from the line) *Polokus: Jano. *Jano: Ah, Polokus, long time no see. You loo different than before. You look like Globox when he's a old frog. *Polokus: I can change forms You're the first nightmare in my universe. *Murfy: Eek! *Jano: He he he. It been ages old friend. Many nightmares keep coming out of your head and all of your friends started to beat them up. *Polokus: That was 4 years ago. We will never have a nightmare coming in our faces ever again. *Jano: Oh, there will be. You will predict how the future will be when everything will be filled with nightmares. *Polokus: No! There will never be any nightmares coming here. You were suppose to guard the place for everyone that enter from knowing the name of the place. *Jano: But you are the Bubble Dreamer. You are suppose to protect the universe from monsters popping out of your head. *Polokus: I didn't say that monsters pop out of my head. *Murfy: Oh boy... *Jano: Oh yes you are. You were trying to act like a doofus in the first place. *Polokus: But you are a doofus to me! *Jano: What? You called me a doofus? Here come my mini-Janos at your faces! Get them! (The Mini-Janos pop up as they fight Polokus and Murfy) *Murfy: There's so many of them. *Polokus: Now we got a big fight to catch up. *Murfy: Come on, there's no time to waste! *Polokus: *punch the mini-Jano* Hy ya! *Murfy: *blast on the mini-Jano* Ha! *Jano: There's not enough power. Eat them! *Murfy: Uh oh. *Polokus: *kick the mini-Janos* Leave us alone! *Murfy: *punch every mini-Jano* *Jano: Stop, stop! You're making it worse. I got more coming for you. *Polokus: Not again. *Jano: More friends, go get those guys out of here! *Murfy: We're gonna die! *Polokus: Don't worry, i'll protect you. *spin his staff to hit the mini-Janos* *Murfy: Oh save me my master. *Polokus: Ka pow! *punch on the mini-Janos* *Jano: You idiot! Now you have to fight me. *Polokus: Come on, we have a fight together. It's me and you. *Jano: I'm going to teach you a big lesson. *Polokus: Over here! *Jano: *punch Polokus* *Polokus: *use his staff to hit Jano* *Jano: Ooh, ahh. *Polokus: *jump and kick Jano to the rock* *Jano: Ouch! Stop it you big moron. *Polokus: Now you insult me. Now i insulted you. *hit Jano* *Jano: Stop, stop! *Polokus: Ahhhhh! *hit Jano to the wall* *Jano: Ow. Be careful. *Polokus: You're not that careful. *Jano: I should eat you. *Polokus: Don't even think about. You're going to be making pranks like this. *Jano: Why would i be doing this? *Polokus: Just hold back. This is the last straw and you'll be sorry. *Jano: Stay here and i'll bite you. *Polokus: *hit Jano* No! I'm not going to stay in a T-pose way. *Jano: You hurt me. *Polokus: Well you hurt me twice. *Jano: I'm going to tear you apart. *Polokus: I will cut you in half! *Jano: Say goodbye! *Murfy: *block Polokus and Jano* Stop, stop! All of you! (Polokus and Jano stop fighting after a argument) *Polokus: Wait. *Jano: What? *Murfy: Stop your fighting. Please, we have enough. *Polokus: What do you want? *Jano: Get out of the way. *Murfy: No guys. Don't you understand? Both worlds are in danger. *Jano: I thought we live in one world. *Polokus: A friend from another world is suffering from the dangers of the evil Feather God. *Jano: Feather God........that name sound familiar. Didn't he destroy a bunch of worlds and stuff? *Polokus: Yes. He destroyed like 100 dimensions and control dimensions into his control of shards. *Jano: I knew about him. Well, look like i'm going to help you guys out. *Polokus: Well sure. *Murfy: We can only trust you if you don't hurt us again. *Jano: I won't hurt you both. *Polokus: Good. *Murfy: That's better. *Jano: So, what can i help you with? *Polokus: Do you have some magic globe in which we can watch where our friends are? *Jano: I'm not sure. I really don't know why. *Polokus: We need to check your closet. We'll follow you there. (At Jano's room, Jano look in his closet to look for something) *Jano: Come on, come on. Where is it? Where is it? *Murfy: How long this guy is gonna take? *Polokus: He's just looking for stuff. Some mystery item we need to locate the heroes. *Jano: I found it. *grab the bubble bottle* *Polokus: A bubble bottle? What does it has to do with the quest? *Jano: Trust me, it will work on senses. *Polokus: *take the bubble bottle* Fine, you trust me that it will work. *Jano: Try and see by blowing a bubble. *Polokus: Alright, i'll try. *open the cap and blow the bubble* *Murfy: Wow. *Jano: It's just nothing. I'm sorry. *Polokus: No. But we have magic. *tap on the bubble and reveal where Mario and the gang are* Ah, they're okay. *Murfy: They're alive? *Jano: That must be Rayman. *Polokus: They're inside of someone's house. There's too many people around and i can see them where they are. *Murfy: Oh, there's the Rabbids as well. *Jano: The Rabbids?! *Polokus: They're still with the group. I see why. *Jano: What are those ladies doing with the boy? *Polokus: These are nymphs and the barbarian's name is Barbara. *Jano: Woo, hot. *Murfy: Wait, you forgot the pink fairy one. *Polokus: Claire, isn't it? *Jano: Yeah, i like it. *Murfy: I wonder how they're doing. (Back at Ivan Sawyer's house, Ivan and the gang are downstairs as Ivan take the pies out of the oven) *Ivan: The pies are fresh and cooked. *Mario: Ah. *Rayman: Smells delicious. *Ivan: Six pies to eat. I have them all ready on the counter. *Globox: They smell good. What are the names of those delicious pies? *Ivan: I have chocolate, strawberry, grape, banana, apple and blueberry. *Rayman: Wait, you have grape? *Ivan: Yes. Since i put grape in it, grape is my favorite fruit. *Rayman: Oh yeah, grapes! *Mario: Serve some pie for us. *Luigi: Maybe we can get a taste test if we like. *Yoshi: A taste test? Nobody asked for a taste test since 2014. *Barbara: Well, we would like to try your pies. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff